saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Six
"Six" Personality Six was trained to do only one thing and do it efficiently- Follow orders. He has no interest in playing politics or dealing with the details of Vampire society as much as he does in completing his missions, and as such he often shirks away from being in the spotlight unless it is required to do so. Most comfortable in the shadows he watches and learns, knowing every aspect of people who may one day become his target. Appearance Six is outfitted in a Militarized uniform, optimized for combat and stealth. As a typical Nosferatu, his face is monstrous and littered with scars, likely from combat. Typically, he wears a specialized Gas mask which obscures his appearance. Tall and Lean he stands at about 6’2, his eyes a deep red, almost black. Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a bastardization of an Asamite clan- A Clan of all different types of Kindred brought together under Ebony Equitius' rule. This Faux-clan are a sect of highly trained assassins, used by Ebony as an elite mercenary squad. Most do not even know the sect exist, and those that do are either killed or become "initiated" into the sect themselves. Most initiates are killed, for the process is long and grueling and only the best survive. The process itself utilizes questionable methods, even by Kindred standards. The identity of the Vampire is stripped away and they are indoctrinated to think that all that matters is their mission. Their bodies are trained for combat, and as their own unique talents as an assassin come forth are trained to their apex, making the Dark Brotherhood a dangerous organization. Each Vampire that survives is forcibly blood bound to Ebony and her second-in-command Cicero; Mostly to prevent a coup from within the sect. Mortal Life Six does not remember his Mortal life. Immortality Creation Six does not remember much about his un-life before he became a part of the Dark Brotherhood. He has flashes of what he assumes to be memories, more specifically of the city of St. Augustine. This is in part why he was assigned to St. Augustine by the Dark Brotherhood. Initiation Awoken as a member of the newly formed Dark Brotherhood, Six was one of Eight members to be initiated into Ebony’s group . Each member was stripped of their name, given only a number to reference themselves by, thus shedding their personal identities. Placed through rigorous training by Ebony’s underling Cicero, the group was conditioned in many ways most Kindred would look down upon.The Malkavian was relentless and eventually, the eight was culled down to only four members. The four remaining Kindred; Seven, One, Four and himself were trained to the apex of their specialties and then assigned missions to further the Dark Brotherhood’s goals. Because of their talents and Ebony’s past with her Assamite clan, those in the Dark Brotherhood are required to be blood bound to both Cicero and Ebony. This is only to ensure the survival of the Brotherhood and make sure that another coup will not occur within the ranks of the Brotherhood. Because of this bond, the Brotherhood see themselves as family. Talent Six’s specialty lies in stealth and reconnaissance. He is extremely hard to pin down when stealthed and is known for his abilities with firearms. His weapon of choice is his sniper rifle, however he is also trained extensively in other firearms and hand to hand combat.